1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vehicular lamps.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, as described in, e.g., Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (Kokai) No. 2005-11704, lamp units for vehicular headlamps which include a semiconductor light-emitting element and a translucent member on which light from the semiconductor light-emitting element is incident and from which the light is emitted to the front of the lamp are known. Such lamp units are configured so that the light emitted from the semiconductor light-emitting element is incident to the translucent member, and internally reflected on the front surface of the translucent member, and then internally reflected again on the rear surface thereof and finally emitted out from the front surface. In this case, the central area of the front surface of the translucent member is mirror finished in order to internally reflect the light from the semiconductor light-emitting element. Substantially the entire rear surface of the translucent member is mirror finished in order to reflect again the reflected light from the front surface thereof.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (Kokai) No. 2005-11704 discloses a vehicular headlamp that includes a plurality of such lamp units. In this vehicular headlamp, at least one of the lamp units is configured as a lamp unit that forms a horizontal cut-off line of a low-beam distribution pattern, and at least one of the remainder of the lamp units is configured as a lamp unit that forms an oblique cut-off line of a low-beam distribution pattern.
In recent years, not only high performance but also a non-conventional appearance of sophisticated design have been desired for vehicular lamps.